Por fin a salvo
by lizze213
Summary: En esos momentos Daryl comprendió que, aunque él no había sido capaz de verlo, ella ya no era una niña. En absoluto. —Ya ha habido suficiente tristeza durante este tiempo. Habíamos dicho que hoy nos divertiríamos, y visto que el alcohol no ha sido la mejor idea… —la voz de Beth sonó seductora, eso lo excitó aún más—. ¿Qué podemos perder?


**¡Hola! Ante todo debo avisar que, como escritora, tengo poca experiencia en escenas... explícitas, y he decidido que ya era hora de remediarlo, escribiendo un relato cortito. He intentado que quede sensual sin caer en lo ordinario y en lo "fácil", espero que os guste.****  
****-Este relato contiene escenas eróticas-****  
****He escogido a **_**Daryl **_**y a**_** Beth**_** de "The Walking Dead" para escribir esta historia, y me he situado en el capítulo 12 de la 4ª temporada, aunque no os preocupéis porque no hay ningún spoiler de la trama.****  
****Todos los derechos de TWD están reservados y son propiedad de AMC, por supuesto que ni sus personajes ni su trama me pertenecen, aunque sí es mío este pequeño relato.**

**Espero que os guste.**

Era increíble. Las emociones se arremolinaron en la mente de Daryl, nublándosela por un segundo.  
Acababa de gritar a Beth, la había insultado e incluso había forcejeado con ella para que usara la ballesta aunque no quisiera.  
Se había vuelto completamente loco a causa del whisky casero y ella, en vez de golpearle como se merecía, lo estaba abrazando como si la vida le fuera en ello.

¿Por qué?

Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos azules, lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era el menudo cuerpo de la muchacha pegado a su espalda. El olor dulce de Beth lo invadía poco a poco, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que una mujer lo tocara así…  
Cuando Daryl se dio cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos decidió que eso había sido suficiente. Tenía que alejarse.

Con un suave pero firme movimiento se separó de ella y se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Era preciosa, pero no dejaba de ser una niña.

—Daryl… —comenzó a decir Beth.

Pero él hizo oídos sordos a su llamada y entró en la casa. Debería andarse con pies de plomo en lo referido a esa chica antes de hacer algo que después no pudiera cambiar.

Beth no sabía qué hacer. Por enésima vez suspiró y se mordió el labio, sin atreverse a entrar a la casa que Daryl y ella habían convertido en refugio.  
Daryl se había encerrado allí hacía más de media hora, después de que lo abrazara.  
Hacerlo había sido una estupidez.  
¡Todo había sido una estupidez!

Él estaba borracho por su culpa, por su estúpido capricho de querer beber un trago. Debería haber sabido que mezclar el alcohol con alguien con un carácter tan fuerte como Daryl no era una buena idea, pero aun así lo había hecho.

Por última vez se dispuso a tocar la puerta, pero finalmente decidió que sería mejor entrar sin llamar. No se iba a quedar fuera todo el día con los caminantes…

Dentro todo estaba tranquilo, las cosas estaban tiradas por el suelo, y algo le dijo a Beth que seguramente ya estaban así incluso antes de que ese infierno comenzara.

Frente a ella, en el destartalado sillón viejo, Daryl estaba sentado tranquilamente, bebiendo de su vaso de whisky casero otra vez. En su rostro se dibujaba la amargura, pero ni siquiera así conseguía estar menos atractivo.

Beth avanzó lentamente y él ni siquiera la miró, como si no estuviera allí.

—No deberías beber más… —sugirió ella.

Él soltó una pequeña risa, sarcástica.

—¿Y qué más da?

Ella llegó hasta él y se puso delante del sillón, clavándole la mirada.

—Borracho no podrás con los caminantes.

—Tampoco puedo con ellos estando sobrio.

Aun así, Daryl bebió un último trago y después arrojó el vaso a unos metros. El vaso se rompió, provocando bastante ruido durante unos segundos.  
Beth se asustó, el ruido atraía a los caminantes, pero tras unos segundos, nada ocurrió y volvió a relajarse.

Daryl la observó: tenía el cabello rubio platino despeinado en un intento de coleta, con una pequeña trenza. Llevaba una fina camiseta naranja (algo manchada con sangre de caminante) que moldeaba atractivamente su cuerpo, ciñéndose a sus pechos.

Él se aclaró la garganta y en su mente volvió a recordarse que sólo era una niña. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué querías beber con tanta urgencia? —preguntó Daryl, intentando distraerse y pensar en otra cosa.

Ella lo caviló durante unos momentos, antes de contestar.

—Siempre ha estado prohibido para mí. En el instituto todos mis amigos bebían menos yo, siempre quise saber qué tenía que lo hacía tan especial. Imagino que se tiene interés por las cosas que no se nos permite hacer, ¿no te pasa nunca?

Eso había sido una mala idea. No quería hablar de eso. ¿Interés por algo prohibido? A juzgar por cómo estaba reaccionando su cuerpo ante la cercanía y las palabras de la muchacha, comenzaba a sentir algo más que interés.

Para su desgracia, Beth se acercó aún más y se sentó en uno de los brazos del sillón, a apenas unos centímetros de él.

—¿Y a quién no? —respondió él, ausente.

Necesitaba volver a beber, pero había tirado el whisky al comprender que era verdad, no podría protegerlos estando borracho, no serviría de nada.

Ella lo sentía tan cerca que se estremecía con cada movimiento que Daryl hacía.  
Beth se había fijado en él desde el primer momento en el que llegó a la granja, él no era como los otros, era especial. Se paseaba de un lado para otro en su moto con la ballesta, era cordial y educado, intentando ayudar a todo el mundo, pero a la vez era distante, duro y rudo.

Recordó cómo le había atraído desde el momento, cómo se había ruborizado cuando él le hablaba e incluso todas las veces que ella lo había mirado en la lejanía, observando cada movimiento de su fuerte cuerpo y cada expresión de su rostro.  
Parecían haber pasado diez años de eso, ella había sido una niña y ahora…

—No es cierto que no lamentara la muerte de Jimmy y Zach… —dijo ella, refiriéndose a la conversación anterior, cuando Daryl le había gritado que no le importó perder a sus dos novios—. En realidad lloré mucho, aunque luego me arrepentía de cada lágrima porque sabía que sólo me hacían más débil.

—No quería decir eso, yo simplemente… —comenzó Daryl, pero no supo cómo seguir—. Estaba… aún continúo estando borracho, no sabía lo que hacía.

—Es casi imposible poder amar a alguien de verdad en este infierno, cada mañana me preguntaba si al día siguiente él moriría, o si lo haría yo.

Beth fijó sus ojos en Daryl y él sintió un escalofrío cuando sus piernas se rozaron unos segundos.

Daryl no respondió, no sabía qué decir. Los segundos pasaban pesadamente, pero Beth no apartó la pierna.  
Con lentitud, la joven se quedó mirándolo y se acercó poco a poco. El olor dulce, como a caramelo, volvió a golpear a Daryl con más fuerza, haciendo que se tensara, sabiendo lo que Beth iba a hacer.

Pero aun así, no la detuvo.

Acercó sus labios suavemente, como pidiéndole permiso, y él no se apartó.  
Lo besó mientras un extraño calor se aposentaba en su vientre, exigiéndole que profundizara el beso.

Daryl no respondió… al principio. Cuando los finos dedos de Beth recorrieron su rostro y sus hombros, el hombre no tuvo otra opción y enterró sus manos en el cabello rubio de ella, deshaciendo su coleta.  
Sus labios abrieron los de la joven y su lengua la exploró rudamente, la excitación comenzaba a recorrerle y, a juzgar por los movimientos de Beth, a ella también le ocurría lo mismo.

Recordó cuando, horas antes, se había encerrado junto a ella en el maletero de un coche abandonado para evitar a los caminantes. Pasaron allí toda la noche y habían sido las horas más tensas que Daryl recordaba haber vivido.  
Primero había sentido miedo al oír como los caminantes seguían allí, sin rendirse, pero una vez se fueron sólo fue consciente de la presencia de Beth allí.  
Beth se durmió, apoyándose en el otro lado del maletero y brindándole a él una buena vista de todo su cuerpo, relajado.  
Daryl había creído que perdería la cabeza cada vez que sus pechos subían y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración de la muchacha y sus piernas y caderas, enfundadas en un corto pantalón vaquero parecían prometerle maldades inconcebibles a cada movimiento.

No, no, eso no podía ser.

Se separó de ella bruscamente, poniéndose de pie.

—Vete a la cama, niña— le ordenó, intentando disimular la vistosa erección que crecía a cada momento en su pantalón.

Y todo su mundo se dio la vuelta cuando Beth, en vez de irse, bajó la mirada hasta posarla justamente _ahí.  
_La erección creció, al contemplar como ella se quedaba paralizada y abría un poco la boca, involuntariamente al observarlo.

¡Por Dios! ¿Cuántos años tenía esa niña? Seguro que ni siquiera había cumplido aún los dieciocho, ¿qué coño quería de él?

Ante la mirada atónita de Daryl, Beth suspiró un momento y al instante siguiente se quitó la camiseta, quedándose con un sencillo sujetador amarillo que parecía hecho para atormentar a Daryl.  
Una alarma sonó en la cabeza del hombre, cuando ella comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones cortos, y entonces supo que tenía la obligación de parar eso. Tenía que evitar que algo así pasara.

—No, Beth, no se te ocurra…

Agarró las suaves manos de la muchacha, que estaban posadas en el último botón de su pantalón. Sintió que se quemaba al comprender lo que había apenas dos capas debajo de donde él tenía sus manos, y la locura alcanzó su límite cuando Beth alzó la vista y se quedó fijamente mirándolo.

En esos momentos comprendió que, aunque él no había sido capaz de verlo, ella ya no era una niña. _En absoluto._

—Ya ha habido suficiente tristeza durante este tiempo. Habíamos dicho que hoy nos divertiríamos, y visto que el alcohol no ha sido la mejor idea… —la voz de Beth sonó seductora, eso lo excitó aún más—. ¿Qué podemos perder?

"¡Tu virginidad, por ejemplo!" Quiso gritar Daryl, pero no pudo, ya que los labios de Beth volvían a poseerlo de nuevo, mordiéndolo y estimulándolo lentamente.

De verdad que lo intentó, hizo todo lo posible para apartarla y evitar lo que estaba por venir, pero cuando una mano tímida bajó desde su rostro por su pecho, acariciándolo, y terminó rozando su miembro, Daryl perdió la cabeza y comenzó a devolverle el beso con toda la fuerza y pasión de la que fue capaz.

Al diablo con todo, estaba lo suficientemente bebido como para no tener que pensar en sus actos.  
La mano de Beth lo acarició unos segundos, provocándole un placer casi prohibido, pero él se la apartó rápidamente y la colocó de nuevo en su pecho. Su goce esperaría.

Se deshizo con lentitud de los pantalones de Beth, acariciando sus muslos con cada movimiento de sus manos y asegurándose de que ella lo sintiera.  
Ella también participó, quitándole el chaleco y tirándolo al suelo descuidadamente.  
Daryl sonrió y de nuevo volvió a besarla, llevando él todo el control. Se sintió realmente satisfecho cuando Beth ahogó un gemido de placer contra sus labios. Sí, eso era lo que quería. La iba a ahogar de placer esa noche, quería que ella dijera su nombre entre gemidos y le rogara que la hiciera suya una y otra vez.  
Esa noche cambiaría todo.

La agarró entre sus fuertes brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la depositó, colocándose sobre ella.

Beth acariciaba su pecho suavemente, enviándole constantes descargas de placer y volviéndolo aún más loco.  
Los labios de Daryl abandonaron los suyos y, poco a poco, comenzó a besarle suavemente la mejilla, bajando por su cuello y deteniéndose sobre sus pechos. Beth sentía la piel de gallina bajo las caricias de Daryl, la estaba torturando deliberadamente.  
Con un gemido suave al notar cómo el hombre le desabrochaba el sujetador y comenzaba a explorar sus pechos, lamiéndolos y besándolos hasta nublar su mente, Beth levantó las caderas, restregando sus braguitas amarillas contra la imponente erección de Daryl.  
Fue una sensación única, el placer que eso provocó en ella hizo que estuviera a punto de gritar, pero él la agarró de las caderas con sus dos manos, separándola de su entrepierna.

—Todavía no estás lista… —la voz de Daryl sonó ronca de excitación y las pupilas de sus ojos estaban dilatadas. Era una combinación casi hipnótica.

Con ambas manos, Beth separó unos centímetros a Daryl y se aferró a su pantalón, instándolo a que se lo quitara.

Cuando él se quedó en calzoncillos no pudo evitar respirar entrecortadamente al ver su miembro apretar ansiosamente la tela.

—Quítatelo —le pidió.

Daryl lo hizo y esbozó una sonrisa masculina, sensual y primitiva al observar el rostro de la muchacha, que contemplaba su miembro con gesto sorprendido y admirado.  
Sin más dilación, Daryl volvió a subirse a la cama, sobre ella, y siguió besando el abdomen liso de la muchacha.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se acostaba con una mujer que no recordaba haber estado nunca tan excitado, estaba a punto de explotar.

—Dios mío— gimió ella cuando le separó las piernas y los labios de Daryl comenzaron a vagar por el interior de su muslo derecho mientras su mano acariciaba sus braguitas con gesto ausente.

Daryl la sintió tan húmeda que creyó que casi era imposible, ya estaba preparada.

Con un movimiento le quitó la última prenda que la separaba realmente de él. Beth no se lo podía creer, estaba completamente desnuda delante de Daryl… ¡y él también!

Daryl la volvió a besar en los labios y ella pasó sus brazos por encima de su cuello, como si así estuviera dejando claro que era totalmente suyo.

Cuando Daryl rozó esa parte tan sensible de ella con su miembro, Beth pensó que iba a morir de placer, pero todo cambió cuando Daryl se colocó a su entrada y empujó hacia dentro.

Un nuevo grito se apoderó de Beth, pero esta vez fue de dolor.

Él no se retiró, pero sí se quedó quieto.  
Mierda. Había intentado tener cuidado, hacerlo con cuidado, pero aun así le había hecho daño.  
Ignoró el enorme placer que él estaba sintiendo y se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

—Siempre duele la primera vez, la única posibilidad de que deje de doler es seguir haciéndolo.

—Lo sé, pero creía que era más… —gimió de nuevo, adolorida—suave.

Daryl la miró, preocupado.

—¿Paro?

Beth suspiró y bajó la mirada: lo vio a él, imponente en su desnudez y se quedó contemplando el lugar en el que sus dos cuerpos se estaban uniendo, casi hechizada.  
Era la imagen más excitante que había visto en su vida y estaba con el hombre más excitante que había conocido.  
Él tenía experiencia, seguro que el dolor cesaría pronto, o al menos eso esperaba.

—No. Sigue.

Daryl la miró, dudando un momento, y entonces ella volvió a besarlo, volviendo a encender ese fuego que los había poseído antes.

Siguió moviéndose, enterrándose completamente en ella, hasta que el olor a caramelo estuvo en todas partes y Daryl pudo sonreír al ver que el dolor ya casi había pasado.  
Beth respiraba aceleradamente y le susurraba cosas que lo excitaban aún más, si era posible.

¿Por qué no se había fijado antes en ella? Mientras sus labios lo besaban y su cuerpo lo abrazaba él no pensaba en caminantes, ni en muerte, ni en nada malo. Sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que necesitaba complacerla.

Cuanto tiempo perdido, podría haberla hecho suya en la prisión, en cualquiera de las celdas que siempre estaban vacías, o en el bosque, al lado del fuego encendido.  
Ella era seguridad, era cercanía, y Daryl llevaba años buscando una sensación como esa.

Beth lo observaba, gimiendo y con gesto de anhelo. Daryl decidió poner fin a eso de una vez, puesto que él también lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Y así, tras unos minutos, Daryl se derrumbó en la cama. Hacía años que no se sentía tan tranquilo, tan en paz. Por primera vez estaba a salvo.

Miró a Beth y los enormes ojos azules de ésta le devolvieron la mirada, con una expresión incluso más satisfecha que la suya.

—Ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida —susurró la joven a su oído.

Beth extendió la mano y le acarició el pelo con cariño, después se acomodó sobre su pecho y, a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida.  
Para su sorpresa, Daryl descubrió que quería volver a repetirlo, quería sentirla lo más cerca posible. Pero en esos momentos no, aún tenía que esperar.

Con rapidez volvió a ponerse su ropa, sin dejar de sentirse profundamente relajado. Agarró la ballesta y de nuevo volvió a sentarse en el viejo sillón.

Tenía que protegerla.


End file.
